1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for testing, and particularly to a system and method for testing CMOS image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional system 10 for testing CMOS image sensor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,558 comprises a test supporter 11, a light source controller 12, an image processor 13 and a tester 14. The test supporter 11 is used to support a CMOS image sensor (not shown) under test. The light source controller 12 provides with a test light to the CMOS image sensor under test.
When the test begins, a control signal is sent from the image processor 13 or the tester 14 such that the light source controller 12 provides a predetermined test light to the CMOS image sensor under test. After the test light is received by the CMOS image sensor under test, the test supporter 11 outputs an image data waveform to the image processor 13. The image processor 13 comprises an interface card 131 for receiving the image data waveform output from the test supporter, and a digital processor for processing to obtain the corresponding pixel data. The image processor 13 determines whether the CMOS image sensor under test is good or not according to the processed pixel data. The tester 14 is connected to the image processor 13 for controlling the image processor 13 and storing the data of the image processor 13.
In the conventional system 10, the interface card 131 and the digital processor are disposed in the image processor 13 or the test supporter 11. The data format and the data output connector of the image processor 13 and the test supporter 11 and the interface card 131 are different from various test system manufacturers. The data format and the data output connector designed by different test system manufactures are totally different. For example, it is impossible to connect the image processor of one manufacturer to the test supporter of another manufacturer. Alternatively, the digital processor is fixed in the image processor 13, and cannot be extended freely as required.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a system and method for testing CMOS image sensor to solve the above problems.